Amor A la Mexicana
by Kei Tsukishima
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles de amor MexicoxAll
1. Amante

Amor a la mexicana.

Serie: _**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_

Paring: **Mexico (OCC) x All **3 sii Mexico Girl o Boy es adorable y no lo dice por ser mexicana xD no ya en serio me encanta aparte Mexico tiene una buena relacion, con todos los paises del mundo, si a habido roces, pero se superan, bueno es lo que yo quiero creer.

Serie de Drabbles One-shot

N/a: Bueno pues ya despues de ver mil fan art´s en la web vi que ponen a Mexico como gemelos, y e de decir son adorables *O* creo queme desvie, el punto es que me anime a hacer una pequeña serie de a veces medio OCC por parte de las naciones si lo siento eso es muy usual en mi, la titulo del fic es de una cancion asi llamada y de la cantante mexicana Thalia, espero y lo disfruten. Dedicado a KariDeiUchiha, Junjou-Panic Youko_Saiyo, Neah Lotto que escribieron fic de Mexico y estan hermosos.

Disclaimer: APH no me pertenece si no saldria Mexico Axis Powers _Hetalia © _Hidekazu Himaruya

*O*O*O*O*O*

Alemania, Mexico.

La habia estad espiando desde hace mucho, aquella cabellera negra lacia, esos ojos achocolatados, y aquella hermosa piel morena. Perfecta según el Aleman. La queria para el, no queria que America, estuviera cerca de ella, que Francia intentara poseerla. Ni que Rusia se uniera con ella, el solo la queria para el.. le habia estado observando mientras ella trabajaba su campo, sembrando cacao, y tras unos matorrales ahí estaba el, mas no se percato de que cierto Italiano y una Japones estaban tambien atrás de él…

_ -Vee~ __Doitsu por que no le dices a Mexico Nee-chan que se una con nosotros- _se sobresalto al oir la voz de Feliciano.

_ -Si Alemania-san seria más conveniente que estar espiandole no cree- _termino el japones, sus mejillas se colorearon de un bello carmin y grito

_ -No me precionen ya hallare forma de que ella este con nosotros…-_seguia gritando mil cosas en aleman cuando se acerco Maria (Mexico) preocupada.

-_Señor Alemania se encuentra bien_- pregunto con cierta duda la muchacha, y sin encambio Luwding salio marchando de ahí por la vergüenza de haber sido cachado.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Un poco de Historia.

Alemania quizo intentar convencer a Mexico de que se uniera a el en la 2ª guerra Mundial. Al final termino uniendose a USA que solo sirvio de escudo lamentablemente.

*O*O*O*O*O*

Notas Finales:

Kaine: como ven esto es algo raro y sin mucho sentido pero me agrado escribir este mini Drable.

Grimm: Si en vez de que estudies para tu escuela idiota

Kaine: ¬¬ calla Kitty en fin espero y haya sido de su agrado nos leemos en la proxima.

With Love… ~


	2. Héroe

Heroe.

N/a: ya, lo se disculpen la tardanza escuela trabajo y mil pero mas xD aquí mi 2 drabble

Paring: USA X Mexico (OCC)

Disclaimer: nada es mio solo las ideas fumadas del drable.

*O*O*

Se suponia que un heroe te salva no?, entonces por que ella estaba ahí recostada en esa mullida cama, llena de chupetones y de marcas.

Por que ella lloraba amargamente por la perdida de sus hermanos.

Por que ese heroe, no era más que un tirano disfrazado con una agradable sonrisa, aquella voz fingida, por que la hacia llorar, le lastimaba y aun asi le amaba.

El no era un heroe, mas sin encambio a pesar de todo ella le amaba.

*O*O*

Ok drabble fumado pero me encanta que alfred sea maloso xDDD un poco de violacion pues si.

Historia:

Recordemos México enfrentó la invasión estadounidense entre 1846 y 1848, como resultado de las reclamaciones territoriales de Texas, que se anexó a Estados Unidos. En medio de la guerra, los federalistas reinstalaron la Constitución de 1824. Al final del conflicto, el gobierno mexicano se vio forzado a firmar el Tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo por el que entregó más de la mitad del país a losEstados Unidos. Al terminar la guerra prosiguieron los enfrentamientos entre facciones políticas, lo que propició la llegada por undécima y última ocasión de Santa Anna al poder (1853-1855), que ejerció con carácter dictatorial. En 1854 los liberales se levantaron en armasencabezados por Juan Álvarez. La insurrección depuso a Santa Anna e instaló a los liberales en el gobierno.

Bueno mugre SantaAna ¬¬ en fin 2 drable muchas gracias a

Angelmex, Hinata Jagerjaques (tu MexicoxRusia esta en proceso: 3) Loreley Kirkland (no de hecho quiero maneja a Mexico como una adorable mujer ya que en el ultimo censo se demostro que somos mas mujeres, PuffinCup, Misaki-chu muchjas gracias por leerme nos vemos en la proxima entrega Incest *O*


	3. Insufrible amor

Insufrible amor

Siempre era un amor, aunque el la viera como una hija, le amaba.

Serie: Axis Power Hetalia ©

Paring: EspañaxMexico (OCC)

*O*O*O*

En un principio era feliz, reia junto a ella, cuidaba de ella. Le veia como una hija y en un momento todo se acabo, ella se revelo, gracias al gringo ese.

Deseaba que todo volviera a hacer como antes donde ella, le besaba inocentemente dandole las buenas noches, donde dormian juntos, sin que algun idiota dijera que estaba cometiendo un pecado.

Deseaba, que ella le mirara con amor, no con ese odio o frialdad que ultimamente lo hacia, donde hats el idiota de Arthur se acercaba bastante, y sus celos de padre salian a flote, llevandola a cualquier parte de la sala o un cajellon: acorralandola, besando sus suaves labios sabor chocolate, aguantando sus golpes para separarse pero terminaba cesando siempre era asi con su Bella Nueva España, con aquella hermosa mujer llamada….México.

*O*O*

History:

La relacion Mexico, España es una de las mas consolidadas despues de la independencia de mexico en 1810, aparte hay tratados de comercio.

*O*O*

Gomene las vagaciones no me ayudan mucho xD pero ya esta aquí el tercer drable me costo un poquito de trabajo pero me quedo mono a mi gusto (¿) aparte salio cuandop salio la cancion de Paty Cantu de Goma de mascar o-O?

Ahora los awensomes rev como diria Prusia xD

**Chibisiam, Angelmex**: si Darkalfred es malvado u.ú claro te hago uno de ellos :3, **HinataJeardevarakes**: no lo odies bueno un poquito xD claro el tuyo es el siguiente **Loreley Kirkland**, yup tengo una idea para el tuyo espero aplicarla pronto **Puffincup, Vainilla-bitersweet** y **KariDei_Uchiha. **Muchas gracias por sus lindos rev *o*

Proximo pais, Rusia espero el fin ya este publicado

Metepec, Mexico a 26 de abril de 2011

Song For… With Love Kaine


	4. Negocios

Negocios.

Si aquella muchacha era muy interesante y mas si habia negocios con ella, se acercaria mas.

Axis Power Hetalia ©

Paring: RusiaxMexico (OCC)

Estaba sentado, en aquella oficina de su jefe, habia dicho que uno de los paises de America, no del idiota gringo (pobre Alfred en todos mis drabbles le ofendo xD) para tratar de negocioes, eso era bueno, ya que despues de la separacion de sus hermanos la guerra fria y todo eso, nadie queria negociar con el, gracias a cierto rubio, suspiro pesadamente esperaba que aquella nacion si quisiera.

Y fue cuando le vio aquella larga cabellera negra, esa piel canela, y esos hermosos ojos obsidiana, vestida con uno de sus tipicis vestido, supuso.

-vengo a hacer negocios contigo, solo para joder a Alfred- solto sinceramente, el rio le encantaba la sinceridad de la chica y ademas demostraba un gran valor, mira que revelarse con unos de los cospiradores de la guerra fria, era algo de sorprender.

Rio ante el recuerdo, aquella vez fue cuando conocio a Mexicoy ahora cumplian 122 años de negocios y en secreto 85 de amor, sintio una mano calida entrelazando la suya, y volteo y fue sormprendido por un casto beso

-Feliz Aniversario Ivan!- susurro contra sus labios antes de volverlos a unir

History:

México para Rusia es uno de los socios clave latinoamericanos tanto en los asuntos regionales, como internacionales. La historia de las relaciones ruso-mexicanos lleva ya más de dos siglos: los primeros contactos entre nuestros países se remontan a los finales del siglo XVIII, los primeros lazos económico-comerciales se registraron a principios del siglo XIX, y en el año 2011 fue festejado el 122 aniversario del establecimiento de las relaciones diplomáticas.

Bueno tal como lo prometipara el fin de semana estaria este One-shot, dedicado para Hinata Jagerjaques

Revs:

**Chibisiam: **la mayoria de mis drabbles son cortitos, a veces temo que los hecho a perder ._.U

**The Animanga Girl: **Gracias por tu rev, no estoy segura pero espero poner a todos los paises de Hetalia.

**Loreley Kirkland: **no hay de que, espero que te guste

Proximo pais: Japón

Song For… Kaine

Metepec, México a 29 de Abril del 2011


	5. 5 de Mayo

5 de Mayo

Amor a la Mexicana

Lo siento yo queria que fuera Kiku-chan mi siguiente drable pero asd se acerco esta fecha y no pude resistirme xD

Paring: FrancisxMexico (OCC)

.-.-.-.-.

Claro tenia que ser Francias el que la jodiera:

-ya te lo explique Bonefoy – suspiro pesadamente la mexicana- te e dicho que te pagare, solo dame un poco mas de tiempo.- dijo seria, la condicion de su pais no era muy buena que digamos, y Juarez hacia lo que podia, agradecia a sus antepasados que su Papa Toño y el de las cejas chistosas le dieran un poco mas de tiempo para poder solventar esa deuda.

Francia, sabia de la precaria situacion economica de México, y aun sabiendolo, tomo sus derechos como acredores, ya que Antonio, habia perdido esas tierras, el podria de hacer de ella una adorable dama, para casarse con ella. Un Imperio mas no?, con lo que no contaba era con la astucia de Juarez, aquel jefe de la mexicana no tenia ni un pelo de tonto, bastante listo, aun asi pensaba que el hiba aser el triunfador.

-Pas, chère dame. Affaires sont les affaires- dijo seriamente el drances, recordaba bien las palabras de su jefe hacia Charles Ferdinand Latrille, Conde de Lorencez; _"Somos tan superiores a los mexicanos en organización, disciplina, raza, moral y refinamiento de sensibilidades, que le ruego anunciarle a Su Majestad Imperial,__Napoleón III, que a partir de este momento y al mando de nuestros 6.000 valientes soldados, ya soy dueño de México". _, sabia que era algo estupido lo que decia Ferninand ya que México estaba 5 veces mas poblado que Francia, pero no era imposible.- asi que Mon ami o pagas o te entregas a mi- le dijo sinceramente.

La mexicana entre ofendida y avergonzada salio de ahí, la verdad no queria que otra pais, la tocara despues de todo lo que habia sifrido, rapidamente se fue junto a su jefe Benito, para que organizaran una unidad belica si Francis queria guerra ella se la daria, y asi inicio su guerra contra aquella posesion francesa,

.-.-.-.

Cortito por que no me gusto como acababa en serio el final lo escribi y reescribi como 4 veces y ninguno me convencio D;

History:

La **Batalla de Puebla** tuvo lugar el 5 de mayo de 1862 en las cercanías de la ciudad de Puebla, en el ataque francés y la defensa mexicana de los Fuertes de Loreto y Guadalupe, durante la Segunda Intervención Francesa en México. Fue un importante suceso para México ya que un ejército considerado como inferior logró vencer a uno de los ejércitos más experimentados y respetados de la época. Con esta victoria los mexicanos que estaban en contra de la intervención francesa se llenaron de orgullo, condición que duró inclusive con la ocupación francesa.

..-.-.

Bueno ahora con los awesome revs: *saca su saco de revs*

PuffinCUp: muchas Gracias, te debo a Japon salio esta cosa fail xD

Hinata Jagerjaques: Muchas Gracias, me alegra que te gustara

Chibisiam: ahí lo tienes

Loreley Kirkland: Gracias, te debo a Kiku-chan x3

The Animanga Girl: pobre Alfred cuano es malo nadie le quiere ;-;

.-.-.-

Como saben hago mis revs cortitos por que a veces temo regarlos y hacerlos aun mas fail xD

En fin no se si si ponga a Nipo o a Iggy ya tengo esos dos drables me decido hooy lo consulto con la almohada xDD me voy a dormir mi madre me matara xD si me cacha

Metepec, México a 6 de mayo de 2011

Song for,,, with Kaine


	6. Impresiones

Impresiones.

Axis Power Hetalia

Paring: InglaterraxMexico

Ella tenia 3 cosas en si que impresionaban, un lindo cuerpo, aquella boca, y una fuerza poco comun.

*O*O*

La junta estaba por comenzar, se sentaria junto America, como siempre. Pero el rubio, le dijo que ese lugar estaba apartado para una invitada especial para el, eso le hizo enojar. Quien osaba a ser mas importante que el?

Aparte su pelea con el Idiota de España, no le parecio nada divertida el Español, estaba distante, distraido, asi no era divertido molestarle, suspiro y aun en las quejas de Alfred se sento en ese lugar.

Cuando sintio que volaba, literalmente y atravesó la sala de juntas, hasta chocar, con la pared, todos miraron completamente anonadados, quien fue el o La causante de ese acto, España Suspiro, él ya sabía quien era capaz de eso solo por no respetar su lugar...México

-What the hell?- se quejaba el rubio levantandose y sacudiendose el polvo de su traje, levanto la mirada furioso, nadiele hacia eso y se encontro con unos ojos negros obsidiana, tan profundos como la noche, quele miraban desafiante, reconocia esa mirada, pero no sabia de donde.

-Mira idiota, ese es mi lugar asi que lo respetas o te hago que lo respetes- solto con furia aquella chica de piel morena, ojos obsidiana y aquella cabellera café- o me dejo de llamar México- termino cruzando de brazos, ahora lo recordaba esa era la niña que Antonio protegia demaciado de pequeña, ahora la veia convertida en una bella señorita, en vias de desarrollo despues, de independizarse de España, sonrio, ella era interesante y su primera impresión lo decia todo.

*O*O*

History:

Inglaterra fue uno de los primeros, paises en reconocer la Independecnia de México

*O*O*

Notas de Kaine:

Bien que les parecio, ando medio fail ._. E de ser sincera queria publicar a japon primero, pero lo re lei y no me gusto en nada, y cuando digo nada es nada ¬¬ no se algo le falta asi que ese sige en proceso 8D por mientras espero que este One-Shot le agrade a Loreley Kirkland, por que es especialemte dedicada pora ella, en fin me retiro proximo pais Ita-chan

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Metepec, México a 13 de mayo de 2011

With Love Kaine.


End file.
